


The Princess Of Halloween

by steampunkmagic



Series: October Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a sequel to the Nightmare Before Christmas about Jack and Sally having a child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess Of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [macarr7](http://macarr7.tumblr.com/)I think it would be interesting if you wrote about a sequel to the Nightmare Before Christmas about Jack and Sally having a child?
> 
> This was such as fun idea to play around with! :)

** The Princess Of Halloween **

                They called her the Princess of Halloween and smiled (if at all atomically possible) when she passed them on the street.  Her scarlet locks were always tied up in black and orange ribbons, she wore dark pinafores to compliment her skeletal complexion.  She was the jewel of HalloweenTown: their favorite child.

                Though at the moment Lilith Skellington was quite bored.

                Her mother, Sally, was busy running the costuming department, making sure every goblin and ghoul looked their most frightful for the big night.  With Halloween less than a week away the whole town was in a fervor.  Sally sat at her sewing machine for hours on end whipping up elaborate horrors of gauze, lace, and spider webbing, while Lilith did her best to assist.

                Unfortunately she wasn't much of a seamstress and with her father off running things with the Mayor, it left Lilith feeling rather useless.  Her father was the King of Halloween, yet all she could do was fetch and carry?  She wanted to help, she wanted to be a part of things.  

                "Lilith, dear?"  Sally's voice pulled her from her internal musings.  Her mother was watching her over the top of her sewing machine with an expression that said she knew exactly what Lilith was thinking.

                "Why don't you run down to City Hall and see if your father needs any help?"

                Lilith gasped in delighted surprise.  Never in her eight years had she been allowed to help at City Hall.  It was the very headquarters of the holiday!  "Really?"

                Her mother smiled.  "Yes.  I'm sure Jack will find you a good project to work on."

                Lilith leapt from her chair and threw her arms around her mother tightly.  Sally laughed then waved her off with a stitched up hand.  Not needing any further encouragement, Lilith practically flew from the building.  Her little shoes clicked on the cobble stones as she raced down the street, waving to the band playing a funeral dirge on the corner, and dodging around a gaggle of gossiping witches. 

                Jack was attempting to pacify the Mayor, who was in the throes of one of his infamous panics, when she arrived at City Hall.  Her father looked utterly exasperated, but his face lightened the moment he caught sight of her in the doorway.

                "Just the person I wanted to see."  He called merrily, lifting Lilith up to spin her around like he always did.

                "But, Jack, the pumpkins!"  The Mayor insisted in a high voice, once Jack set Lilith back on her feet.

                "What pumpkins?" She asked curious.

                "That's exactly the problem!"  The Mayor cried in anguish, clutching his revolving face.

                "We're short a few hundred jack o'lanterns."  Her father explained quietly.  "But not to worry, I've already found the solution."

                The Mayor's head rotated back to a hopeful grin.  "You have?"

                "Of course, she's standing right in front of us."

                Lilith could hardly believe her ears.  This was the moment she had been dreaming of.  She was going to help make Halloween the best holiday of the year!

                "I'll get the rest of the kids."  Lilith declared, saluting her father seriously as she set off to collect her carving team.


End file.
